1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a drive system for aligning photovoltaic cells. More specifically, the invention concerns aligning photovoltaic cells mounted on multiple pedestals with a single drive system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Converting solar energy into electricity is often accomplished by directing the solar energy onto one or more photovoltaic cells. The photovoltaic cells are typically made from semiconductors that can absorb energy from photons from the solar energy, and in turn generate electron flow within the cell. A solar panel is a group of these cells that are electrically connected and packaged so an array of panels can be produced; which is typically referred to as a flat panel system. Solar arrays are typically disposed so they receive rays of light directly from the source.
Some solar collection systems concentrate solar energy by employing curved solar collectors that concentrate light onto a solar cell. The collectors are often parabolic having a concave side and a convex side, where the concave side typically faces towards the sun and reflects sunlight onto a strategically positioned receiver. Receivers for use with concentrated solar energy are generally equipped with a photovoltaic cell that has a higher performance than those in flat panel systems. The concave configuration of the reflective surface converges reflected rays of solar energy to concentrate the rays when contacting the receiver. Concentrating the solar energy with the curved collectors can project up to about 1500 times the intensity of sunlight onto a receiver over that of a flat panel system. As the cells currently do not convert all the solar energy received into electricity, substantial heating occurs on the receiver that can damage the cells unless the thermal energy accumulated on the receiver can be transferred elsewhere.
Solar collection systems that concentrate solar energy generally employ a number of collectors; each having a reflective side configured to focus the reflected light onto a solar receiver. Because the solar energy is concentrated, the reflective surface area exceeds the conversion cell area by a significant amount. Solar collection and conversion systems often consolidate the collectors into a solar array, thereby boosting the electricity generating capacity of the conversion system. The collectors within an array are typically positioned within a localized area to minimize the total area of the array.